1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting up an operating configuration of a portable electronic device capable of allowing the portable electronic device to operate personal computer operable games, and a system using the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for setting up an operating configuration of a portable electronic device which can alter the operating configuration of the portable electronic device through a cloud server, and a system using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, many games are operated on network servers for a single user or multiple users to connect through a network. However, the operating methods of these games are usually designed for personal computers or specific game consoles to operate, such as using a mouse to control the movement of a game object, using a keyboard to send a command, or using a joystick to operate various kinds of operations.
The design of each kind of electronic product is constantly focusing on a compact and smaller size. In order to achieve this goal, the traditional keypads of mobile phones (especially smart phones) are gradually being replaced by full-screen touch control functions. Many novel smart phones can be operated through touch screens. However, neither a mobile phone with a full-screen touch control function nor a mobile phone with a keypad can successfully operate the abovementioned games. For example, in a car racing game, a gaming racing wheel or a keyboard is always required to control the driving direction, and a gaming accelerator/brake pedal or a keyboard is always required to control the speed. However, a mobile phone with a touch screen cannot operate traditional games designed for personal computers or other game consoles due to the lack of keys. Although there are games specially developed for being operated on mobile phones, these games are very simple and do not need too many operations due to the capability limitations of mobile phones, which cannot satisfy users.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for setting up an operating configuration of portable electronic devices and a system using the method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.